Total Drama: The Lost Hex!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: 22 players from gaming, anime, and cartoons duke it out for 100 million dollars! join MC, Zavok, and Zeena as Tempers will be lost, weird Romances will be found, and Dark Secrets will be revealed! Rated M For slight lemon scenes and Violence
1. Week 1

**MC: i always wanted to do this**

 **Zavok: this should be fun...**

 **Zeena: i'm only doing this because MC said i was too beautiful not to be in this!**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"Total Drama: The Lost Hex!"**

 **(i do not own Sonic the hedgehog, or the characters in this fic!)**

 **Week 1- Cast**

 **Zeena: hey folks! Zeena and Zavok here, Welcome to the Lost Hex, where 22 contestants will duke it out for 100 million dollars!**

 **Zavok: but to get that money, they will face chalenges that will test their skills, and possibly their sanity!**

 **MC: to those of you who have watched the Total Drama series, you allready know the drill, after each chalenge, one contestant will be eliminated!**

 **Zeena: and now, without further ado, here are the 22 contestants that will duke it out for supremacy!**

 **1\. Ichigo Momoya**

 **2\. Lettuce Midorikawa**

 **3\. Sticks the Badger**

 **4\. May Maple**

 **5\. Max Maple**

 **6\. Lincoln Loud**

 **7\. Lucy Loud**

 **8\. TK Takashi (younger version)**

 **9\. Hikari Kamiya (younger version)**

 **10\. Rika Nonaka**

 **11\. Coco Bandicoot**

 **12\. Zazz**

 **13\. Sora Takanouchi (younger version)**

 **14\. Winry Rockbell**

 **15\. Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **16\. Toko Fukawa**

 **17\. Makoto Naiege**

 **18\. Komaru Naiege**

 **19\. Byakuya Togami**

 **20\. Miles "Tails" Prower**

 **21\. Starlight Glimmer**

 **22\. Stormy the Witch**

 **Zeena: Wait, Zazz is in this!**

 **MC: he said if i didn't let him participate, he'd ram an iron blade down my throat...**

 **Zavok: yeah, that sounds like him...**

 **MC: i've contacted each of the contestants and they are on their way!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Week 2 part 1

**MC: and so, the Madness begins**

 **Zavok: yes...**

 **Week 2 part 1- Arrival to the Lost Hex!**

 **Zeena:** hey folks, Zeena here, the contestants have now made it to the Docks.

 **MC:** From Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo Momomya and Lettuce Midorikawa!

 **Ichigo:** hi Mom!

 **Lettuce:** hi...

 **MC:** from the Digimon universe, TK Takashi, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Rika Nonaka and Sora Takanouchi!

 **TK:** hi!

Sora: Hey mom! i'm on TV!

 **Kari:** (blushes)

 **Rika:** Bite me!

MC: from the Sonic universe, Tails, Sticks, Zazz and Shadow!

 **Tails:** hello!

 **Sticks:** this better not be a conspericy to enslave us!

 **Zazz:** Woo! you babies better punk out now, cause i play to win!

 **Shadow:** ...i'm only here because that Blue idiot dared me to go on this farce...

 **MC:** From The Loud House, Lincoln and Lucy Loud!

 **Lincoln:** Hi guys!

 **Lucy:** sigh...this place is too colorful for my taste...

 **MC:** from the Crash Bandicoot series, Coco Bandicoot!

 **Coco:** hi Big Brother!

 **MC:** From Fullmetal Alchemist, Winry Rockbell

 **Winry** : with the money i'm gonna win, i can finally build my dream lab!

 **MC:** from Danganronpa, Makoto Naige, Komaru Naige, Toko Fukawa, and Byakuya Togami!

 **Makato:** Hello everyone!

 **Komaru:** hi...

 **Toko:** wh...what are you all staring at.

 **Byakuya:** oh god, how did i get roped into this?

 **MC:** From My Little Pony, Starlight Glimmer!

 **Starlight:** Twilight said that this would be a good way to make friends!

 **MC:** from Winx Club, Stormy the Witch!

 **Stormy:** Hell yeah, finally it's my time to shine!

 **MC:** and from the Pokemon Universe, May and Max Maple!

 **May** : hi Mom!

 **Max:** are you sure this place is safe?

 **MC: Before you guys settle in, Meet me, Zavok and Zeena at the Theater area for team placement!**

with dubious looks, the 22 contestants make their way to the theater.

PLZ Review!


	3. Week 2 part 2

**MC: it took me a while, but i managed to ready the two teams!**

 **Zavok: took you long enough!**

 **Week 2 part 2- the Two Teams!**

within moments of arrival to the Lost Hex, the 22 contestants make it to the Theater Area.

 **MC:** okay, the 22 of you will be divided into groups of 11, one side will be known as Team Angel, the other Team Devil!

 **Toko:** those sound like dumb names!

 **MC:** well, F#$K you! my show, my Rules!

 **Zavok: those on Team Angel are:**

 **Ichigo Momomya**

 **Lettuce Midorikawa**

 **Sticks**

 **Lincoln Loud**

 **TK Takashi**

 **Hikari Kamiya**

 **Sora Takanouchi**

 **Makoto Naiege**

 **Komaru Naiege**

 **Tails**

 **Coco Bandicoot**

Everyone on Team Angel nodded in agreement, that was the best choice!

 **Zeena: Those on Team Devil are**

 **May Maple**

 **Max Maple**

 **Lucy Loud**

 **Rika Nonaka**

 **Zazz**

 **Winry Rockbell**

 **Toko Fukawa**

 **Shadow**

 **Byakuya Togami**

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Stormy the Witch**

The Members of Team Devil just growled at each other.

 **Byakuya:** great, not only am i stuck with my least favorite person in the whole world, i'm stuck with a who's who's of weirdos, idiots, and potential homocidal maniacs...

 **Zazz:** oh Yeah! well you're not exactly a prince yourself, pretty boy!

 **MC** : now that the Teams are set, let me explain the rules, each week the two teams will compete in chalenges set by ether myself, or the public, if one team wins, they are safe that week, however, the losing team will have to vote somone out of the game, once that is done, that player will be teleported out of the Lost Hex.

 **Zeena:** this will continue until only 11 players remain, than it's every man for himself!

 **Zavok:** once there are 4 players left, they will participate in a 4-man Battle Royal! the winner will be given 100 million dollars!

Everybodies eyes lit up at that thought!

 **MC:** okay, Team Angel, your Fortress is on the northern side of the Hex, Team Devil, your Fortress is on the southern side, and remember, confession booths are scattered all over the Lost Hex, so if you need to get somthing off your chest, by all means, use them freely.

and so the Teams retire to their fortresses, what kind of chaos will these teams endure find out in Week 3!

PLZ Review!


	4. Week 3

**MC: it's playtime! our first Chalenge!**

 **Zavok: looks like i'll take the reigns!**

 **Week 3- Lillypad Lunge!**

 **inside Team Angel's Fortress...**

 **Girls's Area.**

Coco was typing on her Laptop, sending an E-mail to Crash, while Kari and Komaru was helping Sticks with her hair.

 **Sticks:** thanks girls, my pigatils protect me from Mind Control!

both Kari and Komaru sweatdropped,

Ichigo and Lettuce were getting ready for the day, Lettuce was cleaning her glasses, while Ichigo and Sora was brushing their teeth.

 **Team Angel Fortress**

 **Boy's Area...**

 **Tails:** Gimmie that toothbrush!

 **Lincoln:** i'm using it!

Tails and Lincoln were fighting over the toothbrush while TK and Makoto brought their own.

 **Makoto:** is it like this in your home?

 **TK:** Not really, Matt and i live in seperete homes...

 _Confession Break!_

 **TK: Makoto is kinda like Matt, but he is an easygoing guy like me, it's nice to actually get to know somone who gets my style!**

 _Confession End!_

just then, the P.A sounds!

 **MC:** Attention folks, please report to the Mess hall for breakfast!

 **TK, Makoto, Sticks and Sora:** BREAKFAST!

Within minutes, all of Team Angel rush twords the Mess hall!

once there, they meet up with Byakuya and Team Devil, Shadow lying his head on the table.

Zeena, who happens to be a very good cook made pancakes and french toast!

as both teams gobbled their meal, Makoto and TK comming for secconds, MC and Zavok looked at Shadow!

 **MC:** Shadow, you look like crap!

 **Shadow:** Shut...up...

 **May** : Toko snored all night, none of us could sleep except her!

 **Zavok: (falls to the ground laughing!)**

 **MC:** a whole night without sleep, how bad are you hurting?

 **Shadow:** WANNA FIND OUT! I WILL ASK AGAIN...SHUT UP!

Shadow growled and went back to sleep.

 **MC:** well i got just the thing to help you feel better...a chalange! so eat up and meet me and Zavok at the Lake!

and with that, Zavok and MC left the others to brood.

 _Confession Break!_

 **Toko: OK! i snore a lot, it's not like i'm the only one! anyway! i bet if i can win that 100 million dolars, Master Byakuya will love me for it, it's just enough to help get the Togami familly back on it's feet, and Maybe just Maybe, he'll want to marry me, just think of it, Mrs. Toko Togami...(drools)**

 _Confession end!_

And so, The two teams made it to their first chalange, a single Pool riddled with giant Foam Lillypads!

 **MC:** Okay folks, this is the Lillypad Lunge, it's very simple, cross the pool using the foam lillypads. but be carefull, the foam pads can only support you for so long, the Team that gets the most members across wins, if you fall into the water, you're out!

Both teams looked at the pool with curiosity...

 **Zavok:** so...who's feeling brave?

 **Tails:** i guess...me!

The 2-tailed fox looked at the watery path, took a deep breath and hopped from pad to pad, using his tails not to fly but glide from one pad to the next, with a double backflip, he made it across!

 **MC:** Angels-1 Devils-0

 **Toko:** anything that fox can do, i can do!

and so Toko casually skipped from pad to pad, even managing to jump before she fell into the water and just like Tails, she made it across!

 **Byakuya:** Well. you're not notally useless after all...

 **Toko:** (blushes)

 **MC:** Angels-1 Devils-1

Zazz looked at the path and shuddered...

 **Zazz:** Geronimo!

Zazz hopped from pad to pad with his eyes closed, he did not like water, by the time he opened his eyes he was across!

 **Byakuya:** good...

 **MC:** Angels-1 Devils-2

and so, the chalange continued, Many folks fell, others made it across until only Coco and Byakuya remained!

 **MC:** okay folks, the score is Angels-10 Devils-10, we're gonna change things up a bit, whoever makes it to the end wins!

Byakuya and Coco took their places at the starting line...

 **Coco:** good luck!

 **Byakuya:** i don't need you pitiful Luck!

and so, both hopped across the pads with ease, Byakuya would have easily won, but he forgot one thing...

...He couldn't swim!

and the minute he figured it out, he lost his balance and fell in the water as Coco made it across!

Shadow groaned as he went in to drag him out of the water...

 _Confession break!_

 **Shadow: So...Byakuya can't swim...That would have been handy to know before the chalenge! i basicaly had to give the rich bastard mouth to mouth, afterwards Toko said i was dead to her, i assume she wanted to give him mouth to mouth.**

 _Confession end!_

Team Angel raised Coco in the air and chanted her name!

while Team Devil looked at Byakuya with rage...all except Toko...

 **Toko:** It's okay Master, you tried...

Byakuya nodded.

As Team Angel went back to their cabins to celebrate, Team Devil were told to report to the campfire for elimination...

 **At the Campfire...**

 **MC:** well, this was a rousing first week, Byakuya, you really should have told your pals that you couldn't swim...

 **Byakuya:** shut...up...

 **Zavok:** those that recive the Sonic plushie, are safe this week, the one that does not, will be teleported off the Lost Hex!

 **MC: those that are safe are:**

 **Toko**

 **May**

 **Max**

 **Lucy**

 **Rika**

 **Winry**

 **Shadow**

 **Stormy**

 **and Starlight.**

MC looked at Byakuya and Zazz.

 **MC:** Byakuya, you kinda blew it, and on your first chalange, and Zazz, May did not like you peeking in the ladies' cabin while she was naked...however, Take a look at this Confession...

 _Confession Break!_

 **May: normaly, i would be disgusted with Zazz for peeking in on me naked, but...he is kinda cute, in a scary-punk rocker way!**

 _Confession end_

Both May and Zazz Blushed...

 **MC:** And so the one who is safe is...ZAZZ!

MC tosses a plushie to Zazz!

Byakuya's eyes widened!

 **Byakuya:** You guys chose the lunitic over me? BULLSHIT!

 **MC:** hey man, Toko was the only one who didn't vote for you! be greatfull!

 **Byakuya:** Toko? she donesn't count as a human being, she's a roach!

Toko's heart sank, she had been called a lot of things, but a roach? she fell to her knees and cried!

MC pressed a button and Byakuya was gone...

 **MC: wow, that turned ugly real quick, what kind of secrets will we find out?**

 **Find out on the next episode of:**

 **Total Drama: The Lost Hex!**

 **PLZ Review!**


	5. Week 4

**MC: last time on Total Drama: The Lost Hex, the two teams were assembled, and Team Angel won their first Chalange, while Team Devil screwed up big time and Lost Byakuya, but not before he made Toko feel like dirt! what chaos will ensue this week let's find out!**

 **Week 4- Who's Got Talent?**

 **Team Devil Fortress**

 **Girl's Area**

the other girls had to bunk with the boys due to Toko crying her eyes out!

 **May:** Poor Toko, she may not be the most friendliest person, but she didn't deserve to have her heart ripped in two!

 **Stormy** : wow...i actually feel sorry for the little wackjob! and i barly feel sorry for anyone!

Rika then walked over to the girl's cabin and approached Toko.

 **Rika:** look...i'm not exactly a expert when it comes to love, but you are a woman, turn that sadness into drive to find somone who trully loves you.

Toko dried her eyes and shook Rika's hand.

 _Confession Break!_

 **Rika: when i look at Toko, i see a little version of me, somone who only wants to be loved, but was never given it, if their is one thing i know, is that love does not come easy.**

 _Confession End!_

 **Mess Hall...**

the two teams enjoy a pepperoni and Pinapple omlet, courtisey of Zeena!

 **Makoto:** hey Zeena, you ever though of going pro with your cooking?

Zeena Blushed.

 _Confession Break!_

 **Zeena: i always wanted to cook, despite what people think of me, i've always had a soft spot for cooking, and when Makoto said that, my heart just soared!**

 _Confession End!_

MC and Zavok made their way to the middle of the room!

 **MC:** hello folks, welcome to week 4, today's challange is a simple but time honored tradittion, A Talent Show!

 **All:** What!

 **Zavok:** as you know, Zeena has a talent for cooking, Talent is today's challange! who has it and who doesen't!

 **MC:** Each Team will select 5 members to perform, Zavok and I will rate your pefromance on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being awesome! in the end, the team with the most points combined will win the chalnage, and a special prize to those who get a perfect 10!

 **Zavok:** Return to your fortresses and decide who gets to perform!

and with that, the two team leave the Mess Hall.

 **Team Devil Fortress**

Everone did their level best to polish their Talents, after a while, 5 perfomers were chosen:

Max- Human Cannonball Routine

Rika- Singing

Zazz- Guitar playing

Toko- Stand up Comedy

May- Break Dancing

 _Confession Break!_

 **Toko: as you can plainly Tell, i'm not exactly "funny" But i do know who is...i just "she" doesen't do anything too nuts...**

 _Confession End_

 **Meanwhile at Team Angel Fortress...**

the others had already selected their 5 performers:

TK- Juggling chainsaws

Komaru- Kung fu Demonstration

Tails- Piano

Coco- Sword Swallowing

Ichigo- Guitar song

 **Later that night...**

Everyone gathered at the Theater and redied themselves on Stage!

 **MC:** Okay, First on Stage is Ichigo!

Ichigo grabbed her Guitar and began To play:

 **(Play "I Break Things" by Erika Jo)**

 _ **i Break things!**_

 _ **anything i touch!**_

 _ **i just get around and i'm bound to tear em' up!**_

 _ **yeah i make things,**_

 _ **snap and fall apart!**_

 _ **so, if you wanna hold me babe, you better watch your heart...**_

and when Ichigo finished it, Zavok and MC clapped wildly!

 **MC:** what do you think Zavok? 10?

 **Zavok:** 10!

Ichigo bowed and left the Stage...

 **Zavok:** okay...Max!

Max donned his Crash Helmet and stepped inside the Cannon, Zeena lit the fuse and...BANG!

Max shot straight upward, right up into the moon! 2 minutes later he parachuted downward with a piece of moon rock.

"hey guys! it is made of cheese!" he said as he gave a piece to Zavok and MC.

 **Zavok:** not bad, a solid 9!

and so the Talent show contined, Tails not only earned a 10, but a standing ovation from Zeena.

May sprained a ankle during a head spin, earning her a 5.

Coco choked on a sword, earning her a 2

Zazz was awesome at the guitar, earning him a 10!

TK only cut himself once, during his juggling, and landed a 8!

Rika puked out of stage fright and landed a 5 for effort!

and Komaru shattered her hand as well as 3 bricks, giving her a 3.

 **MC:** it's Angels-33 to Devils-29, all Toko has to do is get a 10 or a 9 to win!

 **Shadow** : we're doomed...

Toko stepped foward...nervous as hell!

 **Toko:** here goes...

she took a pepper shaker from her pocket and dashed on her face.

 **Komaru:** she's not gonna...

 **Rika:** oh she is gonna!

Ahhhhhh-chooooo!

Everyone panicked, as they looked upon the face of the performer, Toko was gone, in her place was...

 **MC:** GENOCIDE JACK!

 **G. Jack:** hello boys! wow! i never thought Ms. Gloomy would call on me on purpose just to tell jokes, then again...i always was the funniest of the two of us!

Komaru fainted, Shadow was scared, Rika was rooting for her and Max hid behind May!

 **G. Jack:** oooookay! so one time i went to the spa, and some pompous dick with a pointy nose and a booger hanging out asked me if i wanted to try out their new sauna, and everytime he spoke, that booger wound bounce up and down, finally, i said "yes, i will try your sauna, but first, i want you to try somthing, blowing you danm nose and detatching the glob of mucus dangling from you nose, it's disgusting! no one wants to look at that, so either remove that booger...

Jack then pulls out her signuture scissors!

 **G. Jack:** or i remove your nose!

oddly enough, Zavok started to laugh...hard, soon enough MC started to laugh as well!

 **Rika:** they loved it...

 **Makoto:** wow, comedy has really gone downhilll...

 **MC:** Toko and Genocide Jack, you get a 10, awesome work!

the performers of Team Angel Hung their heads in shame...

...But it wasn't a total loss!

 **MC:** to those who got a perfect 10, Hot Fudge sundie are waiting for you at the mess hall!

 **At the campfire...**

 **MC:** wow, i'm just reeling from Toko's performance, and now the tough part, who is getting a one way ticket out of here?

 **Zavok:** Those that are safe are:

 **Ichigo**

 **Lettuce**

 **Lincoln**

 **TK**

 **Kari**

 **Sora**

 **Komaru**

 **Tails**

 **Coco**

All that remained was Sticks and Makoto.

and the one who is going home is...STICKS!

 **Sticks:...** ahhhhh...whatever!

with a press of a button, Sticks is whisked away!

Team Angel just stood there and looked at each other...

 **MC: now that was a talent-packed episode, what awesomeness await us?**

 **Find out in the next episode of:**

 **Total Drama: The Lost Hex!**

 **PLZ Review!**


	6. Week 5

**MC: HAPPY FRIGGIN' NEW YEAR!**

 **Zavok: do you have to scream?**

 **MC: yes, yes i do!**

 **Week 5- Cooking Chaos!**

 **Team Devil Fortress**

 **Boys' Area**

 **Max:** Run!

Max and Zazz were running from Shadow who for some reason, was a shockingly bright Pink color!

 **Shadow:** I AM GOING TO RIP APART WHOEVER DID THIS IN THE SLOWEST WAY POSSIBLE!

 _Confession Break!_

 **Rika: what? can't he take a joke?**

 **(holding a bottle of pink Dye!)**

 _Confession End!_

 **MC:** Attention! will both teams please report to the mess hall!

Shadow stopped what he was doing and just walked away, growling slowly...

Once at the Mess hall, Team Devil saw that Team Angel was already eating.

May sat next to Zazz, her cheeks the deepest shade of red.

 _Confession Break!_

 **MC: awwww, it seems that May has contracted the very common "Bad Boy" Syndrome...that poor, dumb teenager...**

 _Confession end!_

 **MC:** all right folks, today's Chalenge is a cooking duel! two members of each team will face off and cook their best dish to be tasted by Myself, Zeena, and Zavok!

 **Zavok:** and to make this interesting, this is an Elimination Chalenge, the two that lose will be the ones going home this Week!

Both Teams gasped...

 _Confession Time!_

 **Komaru: the two tha lose will go home? maybe i should sit this chalange out...i suck at cooking...**

 _Confession End!_

 **Zeena:** you have 20 minutes to decide who's cooking!

and so the Two teams leave the Mess hall to decide who cooks...

 **Team Angel Fortress**

 **Girls' Area**

the Team decided that Ichigo and Lettuce should cook, seeing as the worked in a cafe.

 **Team Devil Fortress**

 **Main Area**

The entire team was beating each other up in a frenzy to decide who cooks, in the end, Lucy Loud and Shadow the Hedgehog managed to win.

 **Shadow:** you're pretty tough for a little girl...

 **Lucy:** their pain...is my joy...(a slight smile creeps up on her face...)

and so the two teams had chosen their cooks, just in time...

 **Mess Hall**

 **MC:** allright folks, tonight our two teams will square off in a Dinner Duel!

 **Zavok:** in the Red table, we have Shadow the Hedgehog and Lucy Loud!

(Shadow and Lucy said Nothing)

 **Zeena:** and in the White Table, we have Ichigo Momomya and Lettuce Midorikawa!

(the two Mews wave!)

 **MC:** and now, i will reveal the main ingrediant for this chalange...The Japanese Poisonous Blowfish!

(MC reveals a tank full of blowfish)

 **Zeena:** these little cuties has enough toxins to kill 30 people, the cooks must carefully cut around the poisonous organs and prepare the dish the way they see fit.

 **MC:** Zeena, Zavok and myself will then taste the dish, and then decide a winner!

 **Zavok:** uh...MC? you do know that there is a high chance we'll die...right?

 **MC:** no worries, Anti-toxin serum is on stand-by!

And with those words, the chalange began!

As Lettuce and Ichigo got to work, Shadow and Lucy grabbed their tools and ingrediants, Lucy was planning to make a Blowfish Pot Pie!

 **Lucy:** you have taken Biology in school, right?

Shadow nodded...

Lettuce and Ichigo, being of japanese blood, knew how to cut the blowfish carefully, they intended to make Blowfish Sushi!

as time went on, both teams were nervous, but no one was more nervous than Shadow...

 _Confession Break!_

 **Shadow: i had a bad experience cooking, i made Miso Soup, and ended up putting Tails in Intensive Care to have his stomach pumped...**

 **Sonic was not pleased...**

 _Confession End!_

At last, the two dishes were complete, and ready to taste, First was the sushi.

 **Zeena:** Mmmmm! this is even better than that prawn sushi in California!

 **MC:** not bad, for teenagers...

 **Zavok:** a mixture of tangy, sweet, zesty, and...do i detect a hint of brown sugar? yes now this is cusine!

Next was the Blowfish Pot Pie, Lucy gave one to each judge!

 **MC** :...a bit tough to chew, like edible leather!

 **Zeena** :...i dunno, it's kinda chewy with a hint of...ACK!

(Zeena turned blue and began to vomit!)

 **Lucy:** Sigh...i though you took Biology?

 **Shadow:** i did...for six days, until i was expeled for killing the science teacher.

 **MC:** no worries, give Zeena 24 hours and she'll be up and breathing in no time.

Team Devil hung their heads...

 **Zavok:** at the risk of dying, i gonna have to pass on the pie...

 **at the campfire...**

 **MC:** well folks, since Ichigo and Lettuce won, Lucy Loud and Shadow the Hedgehog are out of the game!

(Shadow and Lucy arrive, bags packed.)

Lucy walks toward Lincoln, with a small smile.

 **Lucy:** Lincoln, if one Loud makes it through this, it has to be you, you may be the only boy in our familly, but have what it takes, i...beleve in you...

(Lucy kisses Lincoln on the cheek)

Shadow stares at Tails and Zazz, and nodds, the two nodd in response.

with a wave goodbye, Shadow and Lucy Loud are teleported home.

as the two teams return to their fortresses, Max aproaches Zazz and gives him a note:

 _Meet me in the girls' showers,_

 _come alone_

 _-May_

Zazz's eyes light up! and jumps into the air!

 **What steamy afairs await Zazz?**

 **what chalanges await our two teams?**

 **find out in another episode of:**

 **Total Drama: The Lost Hex!**

 **Plz Review!**


End file.
